Fight
by alittleskinnydip
Summary: Feeling sick and unable to keep his thoughts together, Haru accidentally snaps at Makoto. [drabble]


_I think I only have like one drabble left after this that I haven't posted yet. And a Rintori I wrote. Does anybody want me to post the Rintori fic? (worry) It's like 700 words long hah._

* * *

"Haru, you've been in the bath too long... you're going to get sick from the cold water."

"Haru, don't fall asleep in class, this is an important lecture."

"Haru, you should follow our training schedule, Gou works hard on these."

"Haru!"

"Haruka..."

...

"Makoto, just-"

_Be quiet and let my head stop spinning, please._

"I just don't think you should swim today," Makoto interrupted. Haru lifted his head up from his desk, distressed from that thought alone. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the worried look to leave Makoto's features. The weather was so calm today, and it was warmer than usual. There wasn't that much of the summer left, so how could Makoto even suggest something like not swimming? Haru's head felt heavy, as much as he refused to admit it to himself, he probably looked awful. He rested on his arms over his desk once again.

"I'm swimming," he mumbled. Makoto sighed, he knew that would be Haru's answer. He turned to face Haru's desk.

"Haru... please listen to me."

"I'm fine."

Makoto leaned closer to the desk once the blue eyes had closed. Haru was significantly paler than usual, it wasn't difficult to notice. He was just being stubborn, like always. Makoto reached his hand forward letting his fingers gently touch Haru's cheek.

"You're warm."

Haru's eyes opened and he quickly flinched away, hitting Makoto's hand back.

"Haru!"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. Makoto sat back stunned to hear an outburst from the normally level headed boy. The green eyes immediately shifted to anything that wasn't Haruka; his desk, the floor, the window, anything.

"I'm just worried about you," his voice incredibly small.

"Well don't be," Haru groaned, "This is seriously getting annoying."

_Pain._

Pain was the only thing Makoto could feel in his chest as he comprehended the words. Haru found him annoying? He was just trying to help, just pulling him out of his shell, and after all this time... these are Haru's true feelings? He could feel his eyes welling already. Makoto clenched his fists.

"Seriously, Haru? I wouldn't have to worry about you if you didn't have to literally be dragged to class or if I didn't have to make sure you eat properly!"

_No. That's not what he wanted to say._

Haru frowned, eyes narrowing, "Nobody is asking you to do any of that, you're welcome to stop at any time if it's such a burden."

"If I stopped, you wouldn't make it through the semester!"

"Then let that be my problem and not yours!"

"It wouldn't have to be a problem if you were more responsible!"

_No._

"I can make those decisions on my own."

"...Is that what you really feel, Haruka?"

"It is."

_Pain._

Haru stood, gathering the books from within his desk. Without so much as glance at Makoto, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Makoto cried out after Haru.

"Don't worry about it."

Haru left the classroom, letting the door close loudly behind him, and all Makoto could do was stare at the empty seat beside him. What the hell just happened? Was he serious? He bit his lip, immediately regretting his words. Why did he say any of that? It wasn't like him to fight with Haru. It wasn't like Haru to get that upset either...

When Miss Amakata returned to class, Haru was still gone, leaving Makoto with the same uneasy feeling in his chest from before. If Haru didn't want his help, then it wouldn't be forced. But Makoto couldn't shake the feeling, not in the least bit. He didn't hear a single word throughout the entire remaining lecture. He didn't hear the bell dismissing class either. He didn't hear a certain pair enter the classroom after sitting in silence for ten minutes.

"Oi! Mako-chan!" Nagisa yelled, effectively startling Makoto out of his thoughts.

"Nagisa! You scared me," he sighed, quickly gathering his books.

"Why are you still sitting in here? Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa's cheerful voice was, for once, too cheerful in Makoto's opinion. He felt is body tense at the name.

"I'm sure he's already swimming, we should probably get going."

Rei noticed the change in Makoto's tone, as well as the persistently worried look in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a hushed voice as Nagisa eagerly pulled them both out of the classroom. Makoto was surprised by the question, mostly because it was one of the rare instances where it wasn't. It was rare for something to affect him this much, but when it comes down to it, anything involving Haru was like this.

"Of course, I just spaced out during class. I must not be getting enough sleep," Makoto lied with a well placed smile. Rei frowned, it wasn't difficult to read Makoto. The thing that was difficult was knowing what to say, so he stayed quiet allowing Nagisa to rush them over to the swim club.

* * *

What the hell was all that? Haru rested his head in his hands waiting and praying for the pounding to stop. Swim practice has probably started by now. What would Makoto say when he didn't show up? He'd probably be relieved... Haru took a deep breath, followed by another, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass. It felt like he was...

"Drowning."

Was it the headache talking? Or something else? Makoto was right after all. Makoto was always right. So why did he snap? Why did he say those things...

Haru knew he messed up. He knew that the things he said to Makoto were just out of frustration. After all, Makoto really is the only one who cares about his health. Makoto was the only one who went out of his way for him. Makoto was always there...

He glanced over to his bag on the floor, along with the other things he dropped on his way in. The little green light on the edge of his phone had been blinking for at least ten minutes. He pushed himself from the edge of his bed and dropped to the floor, head still feeling heavy, reaching over to get the phone.

'_Makoto?_' he wondered to himself as he flipped through the screens.

[Haru-chan! Where are you! It's weird without you here!] - Nagisa.

[Makoto said to leave you alone but he looked worried too!] - Nagisa.

[Haruka-senpai, is everything alright? We're at practice, where are you?] - Rei.

[Are you skipping practice today?] - Gou.

[Haru-chan! Answer us please!] - Nagisa.

Messages from everyone... except Makoto. Haru frowned.

_That bad?_

Haru scrolled through his contacts and stopped at Makoto's name. He shouldn't be hesitating... he should have said something from the start but the endless scenarios that ran effortlessly through his head made him stop. Scenarios that Makoto was missing from. Having to get out of the water on his own only to walk to school alone. Going through the training schedule without Makoto in the lane next to him. Missing notes from class and not being able to look off of Makoto's. Saturday nights quiet at home instead of with Makoto and his siblings begging to play another game. Haru's fingers brushed over the buttons, convincing himself to type.

[Come over..]

* * *

"Haru?!"

Blue eyes opened slowly, Haru still half asleep, and met green. The same worried green from the morning. Makoto was kneeling beside him, attempting to pull his tired body up off the ground.

"Makoto..." he sighed, relieved that he actually came. His hands were so warm.

"Why are you on the floor? Haru, you're even paler than this morning. You really shouldn't ha-" Makoto stopped abruptly, remembering their argument. Haru's eyes widened, immediately pushing himself up to face Makoto properly.

"I'm sorry."

Makoto stayed silent for a moment, eyes still focused on Haru's, before he formed a shy smile.

"Me too."

"Don't say that... this is my fault." Haru admitted, letting his head drop onto Makoto's shoulder. He felt Makoto's warm hands slide up his side and over the back of his neck, and it's calming effect stilled Haru's racing thoughts. His fingers traced gentle patterns over the skin, and Makoto lightly pressed his lips to Haru's ear.

"Then I'll forgive you if you promise me something."

Haru nodded.

"Promise you'll listen to me from now on."

"...fine."

* * *

_Okay, going back to working on Sanctuary now even though it's a terrible concept kbye. /hides_


End file.
